


Light in the Dark

by modernpace



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpace/pseuds/modernpace
Summary: An Avengers x Reader x Loki fanfictionWhat started as an internship, ended as something much more intimidating.In hopes of helping his brother, Thor asks you to accompany him back to Asgard. Seeing an opportunity to strengthen your powers, you agree.But what happens when the God of Mischief plants the seed of curiosity in you? Will you really be able to compartmentalize and remain on task?Or will you fall down the dark rabbit whole hand in hand with him?***************This version has the reader with female pronouns.I'll be doing a version for they/them and he/him pronouns.***************ALL MARVEL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL & DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERSThis is an xReader book, so Y/N means this is you, you own yourself :))
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. The Intern and the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Avengers/Loki x reader fanfic. I honestly haven't written fanfic in so so so long so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. This fanfic will include some canon facts from the films/comics, but there will also be some new creative additions. your powers are photokinesis (light manipulation) which consists of manipulating light so people see or don't see something, manifesting light beams/weapons of light (I know cuz they're made of light it might not make sense for them to be weapons, but I feel like it'd be really cool for them to solidify into a weapon). Other abilities are still being explored so please bear with me!!! Thanks  
> Xx  
> Izzy

Chapter 1:

It started as a simple internship with Tony Stark. That's all it was supposed to be. You were recruited by Tony himself, as skeptical as it sounds. Unfortunately, you soon found out that your internship was more like an errand-runner, an assistant...not someone training and strengthening your abilities.

The first few months were uneventful and mostly consisted of you running out to pick up coffee, groceries, doing paperwork, filling out reports, and much more. The one good thing? Getting close to The Avengers. At first, no one really took an interest in you, which hurt but you understood...you were just an intern. Steve was the first one to talk to you. It was your second week on the job, but your first time meeting him in person......

_Flashback_

_You walked with a tray of coffee in one hand, several newspapers tucked under that arm, with the other hand barely holding on to the freshly dry-cleaned clothes. Your keys and I.D. card dangled on your pinky. You were too focused on balancing everything, that you barely noticed someone addressing you from behind. Out of confusion, you turned around._

_A gasp left you as coffee spilled all over the stranger, you, and the dry cleaning. Two of the four cups were now lying on the ground, its contents and all over the man in front of you. The newspapers scattered all over the concrete, some spare pages were picked up by the wind. "No no no no no!" You groaned as you tried to step on the pages. "I'm so so sorry," you said to him, referring to his now see-through white t-shirt._

_He chuckled, "No, it's alright, I should be more cautious around others when I'm running." You were finally able to look at him straight. He was...insanely muscular. And the soaking wet t-shit did not help the rising blush on your cheeks. You quickly stopped gawking at the man's physique and looked at his face. Your breath hitched._

_This has to be a fucking joke, you thought to yourself_

_His blonde hair was perfectly combed, despite the fact that he had been running. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue. His smile was warm and friendly....despite having a completely random stranger spill coffee on him. He was even more beautiful in person._

_"Um, I- uh," you mumbled random things and he let out another chuckle as he bent over to gather the newspaper pages under your feet. You finally get your shit together and thank him._

_"Which way were you going?"_

_You point in the direction and he nods. "Wait," you say. "You don't have to help me, especially not after I spilled coffee on you."_

_He shakes his head, "I don't mind. It'd be my pleasure...."_

_"Y/n."_

_"It'd be my pleasure, Y/n. I'm Steve," he said. He gave you a reassuring smile, which involuntarily made you smile. He was just the gentleman they said he'd be._

_You two made small talk, mostly about where you grew up. You mentioned your internship but didn't say where. There was definitely underlying awkwardness, but neither of you brought it up._

_"Um," you started, "I can give you my information and you can bill me your dry cleaning." He gave you a puzzled look. "I owe you, Steve."_

_He shook his head, "My clothes were sweaty anyway. Besides, it's just some coffee. You seem to be a busy woman, no need to add my laundry to the list." He laughed and gently touched the side of your arm._

_About a block away you stopped walking. "I haven't been entirely truthful." He raised an eyebrow. "Um...well I recognize you..." He nodded in a matter-of-fact way. "Um and... well my internship is with Tony Stark, so...I'm sorry I wasn't honest from the start, I-"_

_"Y/n, you don't need to apologize," he smiled softly and you nodded. You two arrived at the Avengers Tower. Steve held the door open for you and you thanked him. As you both made your way up in the elevator you turned to him._

_"I'm serious about the dry cleaning. After you change just leave them in the living room area and I'll take care of them." He goes to refute, but you shake your head. You hold your hand out for the newspapers and he hands them over with a smirk. Tucking them under your arm, you felt a surge of confidence._

_Right when the elevator dings, you nod and strut out with your head held high, "Nice meeting you, Mr. Rogers. Thank you again for your help." Without looking back you add, "And remember the clothes."_

_End of Flashback ___

__

__In the weeks following, you and Steve grew closer. It was safe to say you considered him one of your best friends. He introduced you to the others: Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Thor. Natasha was nice but distant at first. After your second month, you two started getting closer. She was much more kind than she let on. Serious, but kind._ _

__Bruce was awkward and shy, which you thought was adorable. You admired how passionate he was about his work. Clint was introverted toward you but easily warmed up to you. He was so jokey and sometimes cocky, but you two were quite the duo when it came to harassing the others._ _

__Thor was... Well, to put it plainly, Thor was quite literally a cinnamon roll. You cringed every time you thought this, but he was so formal, and cute, and innocent (in most aspects). When you first met Thor, you all went out for drinks... and let's just say you slept through the entire next day._ _

__Tony had become more lenient and relaxed toward your employer-employee relationship. He retained his jokey, cockiness. By your fourth month, your intern-related tasks decreased. He would ask you to look over case files, include you in his work, show you the ropes. You were happy with this. Honestly, you were happy with anything at this point. You moved in around this time, too. "To make work easier," Tony had told you._ _

__Now, you had been training with Natasha and Steve for about three weeks. It consisted of conditioning, working out, and hand-to-hand combat. You were frustrated that you were told not to use your abilities; that was the one requirement Tony made in order for him to agree with you being trained. At least it was something._ _

__You gasped for air as you slowed down. You and Steve had been running all morning and you finally reached your breaking point._ _

__"On your left."_ _

__Steve ran right past you and you cursed under your breath, luckily low enough so he didn't hear you. You walked over to the bench and grabbed your water. You chugged it like you didn't have water for days. In no time, Steve was back to where you were. He approached you at a more relaxed pace. "I'm calling it for today Rogers." You gasped again for air as your breathing tried to regulate back to normal. "I'm done."_ _

__He laughed and sipped his water, "Ah, come on, Y/n. You're almost as fast as me."_ _

__You scoffed at him. "Never took you for a liar, Rogers." He shook his head with a smile. "But thanks."_ _

__"You're getting faster and stronger every day that you train, Y/n. I see it, so does Natasha."_ _

__You shrug. "Not strong enough to practice my powers, apparently." You and Steve changed into your regular sneakers and pack up your bag. The two of you made your way out of the park and back home._ _

__When you were closer, you stopped at a pretzel vendor. You paid the man and thanked him as he handed it to you. "What?" You asked with a mouthful of pretzel as Steve raised an eyebrow at you. "I earned this. I deserve this salty-delight."_ _

__He shook his head and laughed._ _


	2. The Asgardian and the Plan

Chapter 2:

You braided your wet hair to the side as you made your way to the kitchen. Clint was sitting at the island shoveling cereal into his mouth. He looked up and smiled, "Morning Y/n."

"Good morning," you said in a sing-song voice. You mentally thanked whoever brewed the coffee, and sighed in relief that it was still warm. You poured some into a mug and popped a slice of bread into the toaster. You sliced an apple and apple in the meantime. You hunched over the opposite side of the island as you munched on one.

You held up an apple slice to Clint but he shook his head. You shrugged and bit into the slice. "No run this morning?" he asked.

"Nope," you said popping the 'p'. "Convinced Gramps that we deserved an off day." Clint chuckled. "I know, I'm good."

Tony stumbled into the kitchen like a zombie. You stifled a laugh, "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" He grumbled and snatched your cup of coffee sitting on the counter. 

Before you could protest he put up his finger, telling you to wait. He took several gulps and sighed in relief. "Now, Y/n, what were you going to say?"

You glared at him as you poured yourself a new cup. Just as you opened your mouth, the toaster dinged. First Stark shushes you, now a toaster? What's next? Taking a deep breath, you grabbed your toast and aggressively bit into it. 

Clint looked back and forth between you and Tony.

"Anyway," Tony said dramatically, "I have some files for you to go over. I'll leave them-"

"I can take them now." You interrupted. "Sorry, I'd rather get an early jump." He nodded and left the kitchen. You did a playful two-finger salute to Clint and followed Tony. 

****

You sat in the library, files laid out around the table. You sipped on your coffee and carefully read through the reports, penciling in notes here and there. 

"Miss L/n."

You jump at the sound of JARVIS addressing you. "Shit. Yes JARVIS?"

"Mr. Odinson has returned. He is requesting you the common area."

You nodded and began putting the papers back in their designated files, "Thanks, JARVIS. Tell him I'm on my way. Oh, and what time is it?"

"It is 2:46 PM, Miss Y/n."

"Thank you, JARVIS." 

You hadn't realized so much time had passed. You hurridly made your way to your room to drop off the files before making your way to Thor.

You entered the common areas and saw him standing by one of the large glass windows, peering out at the city. "Muscles!" You said with a smile.

He whipped around with a huge smile, ear to ear, "Lady Y/n, it's so nice to see such a gentle face."

You hugged him and laughed. The man was literally a walking teddy bear. "I've missed you. Pretty sure you owe me a drink." You winked.

"Only, if you can keep up, Lady Y/n." He smirked. You turned to look out the window and happily sighed. You couldn't get enough of this view. "There's actually something I wish to discuss with you." 

You turned to him and could see the concern in his eyes. You furrowed your brows, "And what might that be?"

"I need a favor."

****

"No."

"Tony," you begged. "Please?"

"As my employee, no. I'm responsible for your safety. Who knows what kind of trouble Point Break, here, will get you into."

You groan in frustration. You and Thor had called a meeting with everyone to discuss his proposition. Thor had asked you to come to Asgard with him. Why? First, he said you could get proper instruction for your abilities since there wasn't anyone on the team who could train you in that way.... 

But then he eased into his other reason.

_"You want me to what?"_

_Thor's eyes pleaded with you, "I know what I'm asking you. But he's my brother. He's grown bitter and cold."_

_"More than he was already?" You raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head. That combined with his pleading eyes made you feel guilty. He looked so...sad._

_Guilty? No. I have nothing to feel guilty about, you thought to yourself as you peered out the window._

_"Y/n," he said softly. You looked back up at him. "Please. I promise you'll be kept safe. I don't know what else to do." ___

__You didn't really understand why he was asking you to do this. You shouldn't even have cared. But Thor was your friend, he trusted you and you trusted him. So, you agreed... but now you were trying to convince everyone else... Mostly Tony._ _

__Everyone else had remained silent while you and Tony argued. The silence from them wasn't very comforting or reassuring._ _

__"Tony, think about this for a second," you said._ _

__"I am!" he yelled as he turned his back to you._ _

__You grew frustrated, "No, really think about this."_ _

__His silence signaled you to continue. "I can finally get training for my abilities. Something I've been begging for during my time here." Before you could continue he whipped around._ _

__"I-"_ _

__"Let me finish." You said sternly. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "From the day you recruited me, I did everything I was asked. I picked up everyone's laundry, I went grocery shopping without being told, I cleaned, I filed paperwork, I _obeyed _to rules for training. I did _everything _you asked. Everything I was _told. _"_______ _

________You looked around the room as you continued. "I know that the other half of this arrangement is not comforting. I didn't forget what he did to this city, _our _city. I remember it all. But if going to Asgard, if putting up with _that _, means I can harness and train my abilities, then I should go." You faced Tony again. "I _am _going."_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stark," Tony raised a finger to Thor, silencing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turned to Thor, "If anything happens to her-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It won't"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It better not." Steve finally piped in. "Y/n has become a friend to everyone here, Thor. She's smart and able," he looks at you, "but she's still in training."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nat, Bruce, and Clint hummed their agreement with Steve. Tony sighed as plopped down on one of the lounge chairs. You slowly step toward him and kneel, "Mr. Stark," he looks up at you. "I'll be careful, I promise. I won't do anything unnecessary. I'm there to learn, observe, and..." you trailed off, not knowing exactly what your arrangement in regards to Loki really entails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm still your employee, first and foremost. The second I think things are going south," you gave a small smile, "I'll get my ass out of there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Language," mumbled Steve. You rolled your eyes and stood up. You thanked them and made your way back to your room to pack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovelies! 
> 
> I know things are starting off slow, but bear with me!
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback, so don't hesitate to drop a comment. I'm going to set a weekly schedule for myself.
> 
> A new chapter (or two) will be published every Sunday night!
> 
> If I have any other updates or changes I'll let you know!
> 
> -Izzy <3


	3. The Prisoner and the Dungeon

Chapter 3:

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you looked at your phone. There was definitely no cell-service on Asgard, so was there even a point in bringing the damn thing? You shrugged and left it sitting on your nightstand. You walked over to your desk and grabbed a dark brown notebook...you had been keeping track of everything you learned in training in the book.

You glanced at the files on your desk. You were about to open them again but were startled by a knock. You jumped and whipped around to find Bruce, worry written all over him.

"Hey, I know you're packing right now, but can we talk?" You nod and he shuts the door. He stood awkwardly, you could tell he was trying to find the right words. He sighed, "Look, I just need you to know this before you go." You remained silent and he continued. "I'm with you, you know? That you could get the best training for your abilities in Asgard."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I get it, I support you." He paused.

"I just want you to realize what type of danger you'll be putting yourself in." You opened your mouth to respond but he shook his head. "I heard fully what you said out there, but Loki is not a force to be reckoned with or underestimated. You don't know what he's really capable of. He's-he's--" he stopped himself and looked down as if scolding himself. "He's dangerous. He's a killer."

You walked over to Bruce and wrapped your arms around him. He stood still at first...a hug probably wasn't the response he was expecting. His embrace was warm and comforting.

The more you rethought your arrangements with Thor, the more your anxiety increased. Bruce was right. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into.

But then again, hadn't each of them--the Avengers--been in a situation like this? A situation in which they knew danger was full speed ahead, but they sailed into that storm without hesitation?

_Hesitation is what will get you killed ___

__You shivered as you pulled away from the embrace. You shook that memory out of your head and focused on the concerned scientist before you. "Thank you," you said._ _

__You didn't know how else to respond. You knew he had a point, but so did you. You grabbed your duffle bag, your book, and the files, and made your way back to Thor._ _

__****_ _

__"I looked over the files as best as I could. I made notes, so they should help whoever finishes them." You said to Tony as you held out the manila folders. He gave a small smile and took them. You two looked at each other for a bit, neither not knowing what else to say._ _

__You stepped back with a small nod and said your goodbyes to the rest of the group. You approached Thor, who had been waiting patiently outside._ _

__"Ready?" Thor asked with a large smile._ _

__You couldn't help but smile back widely, "Let's do this." He held his arm open for you to move closer. You wrapped your arms around him and he gently placed his hand on your waist._ _

__"Point Break," you both look back at Tony who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, "Not. A. Scratch."_ _

__Thor nodded and looked up at the sky. You instinctively closed your eyes and you felt him grab you a bit tighter. "Heimdall!"_ _

__Within a second, you could feel the wind rushing around you, your feet no longer on solid ground. Your stomach churned, but in an exciting way, like you were on a rollercoaster._ _

__And suddenly it all stopped._ _

__"You may open your eyes now," Thor said softly, he released you from his grip and you opened your eyes._ _

__You admired the golden dome-like room you were standing in. It was beautiful. Your eyes landed on a man in the center of the room. His eyes were just as golden as the room. He yielded a beautifully crafted sword and a small smile formed on his lips._ _

__Thor approached the man, and the two friends greeted each other happily. You stood awkwardly as the two talked. Thor glanced back at you, and his face scrunched. You giggled at his face. "Right, this is Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge."_ _

__You didn't really know what to do so you stuck your hand out, "Hi, Heimdall, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-"_ _

__"Y/n," he finished. You raised an eyebrow and nodded. Thor explained that he was all-seeing and all-hearing. You looked back at him, and his smile was tender and reassuring. "You don't have to worry," he said, "Asgard will be a home to you during your stay."_ _

__You felt as if he eased some of your anxiety. After all, he would know something about your stay, wouldn't he? Being able to see into the future or whatever? You were confused, but for some reason trusted his words._ _

__Thor led you to the city itself. It was breathtaking. The sea was a beautiful crystal-blue, the sky was mixed with blues, pinks, and oranges...it reminded you of cotton candy. The city itself was stunning, the architecture was large and diverse._ _

__At the center of the city stood a sparkling castle. It reminded you of a candelabra._ _

You gaped at how elegant it all was... _straight out of a novel, _you thought.__

__

____"That," Thor said pointing to the castle, "is the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf." He smiled proudly. "My home." You couldn't help but feel happy as you watched Thor's face light up._ _ _ _

__

____Several guards bowed their heads to Thor as you both walked by. You felt... out of place. Before approaching the castle any further, Thor turned to you._ _ _ _

__

____"Before you can meet the All-father and All-mother, you'll be fitted for clothing," He winked at you as you raised an eyebrow. "It's the customs here. I'll take you to where the fitting will be."_ _ _ _

__

____He brought you to a small house on the side of the castle. He knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman and a younger woman answered. They both curtsied and opened the door wider for you both to enter. They were both slightly taller than you and were dressed in simple, yet ornate dresses._ _ _ _

__

____The younger one had her dark locks in a half-up style, with small diamond-like beads scattered in her hair. Her dress was powder blue and also had small diamond-beads scattered on it, primarily concentrating at the bottom of the skirt._ _ _ _

__

____The older woman had her dark, greying hair tied back into a bun, with a golden leaf-like hairpin fashioned on the left side of her bun. Her dress was a champagne color with a sheer overlay that sparkles like the stars._ _ _ _

__

____You were a little more excited about this fitting. If your dresses were half as beautiful as theirs you wouldn't mind._ _ _ _

__

____Thor introduced you to them as they ushered you toward a platform in the center of the main room. The older woman handed you a white piece of cloth and you raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"_ _ _ _

__

____She pointed to a curtain on the other side of the room, "Go change into it, milady. It'll be easier for the fitting." You nodded and shut the curtain, beginning to strip and change. The fabric went to your knees and wasn't as thick as you hoped._ _ _ _

__

____You peaked your head and saw that Thor wasn't in the room anymore. You pulled back the curtain and stood on top of the platform._ _ _ _

__

____The two women began measuring you, from your neck and bust to your waist and everything in between. They measured your height and made small talk with you. You explained how Thor suggested you come to Asgard so you could be more in control of your abilities._ _ _ _

__

____You left out the part with Loki...you didn't think that was something to be discussed here and now._ _ _ _

__

____"What are your abilities?" the young woman asked._ _ _ _

__

____"I can show you if that's okay?" The young woman beamed at the older woman, who nodded for you to continue._ _ _ _

__

____You carefully pulled your arms away from both of them and placed your palms together, in a cupping position. You removed the top hand and at the center of your palm lay a small sleeping baby squirrel. The young woman gasped and inched closer. She reached out to stroke it but her finger slipped through the air and touched your palm. She looked up at you, puzzled._ _ _ _

__

____"Light manipulation," you said, as you closed your hands again. This time you rubbed them together. You pretended you had confetti in your hands and tossed your hands up. Instantly, small dazzling flecks scattered around the room. Each one danced around, spinning and reflecting the setting sun that shone through the window, resulting in rainbows decorating the walls._ _ _ _

__

____You smiled as the two of them spun around, admiring the beauty. "I can manipulate light, making you see--or not see-- anything I want," you explained. "I don't know what else I can do...That's why I'm here."_ _ _ _

__

____"That's magnificent," said the older woman. She looked younger in the rainbow light._ _ _ _

__

____A knock came from behind a door at the other end of the room. In an instant, the rainbows disappeared. "Ladies, what are you all giggling about?" Thor sounded curious but a little sad, like a child being excluded. In an instant, the rainbows disappeared._ _ _ _

__

____"We'll be done in a moment, Prince Thor," said the older woman, now back to how she originally looked. She walked into an open room. You craned your neck and your mouth gaped as you saw a dozen dressed. The woman walked back out with a dress in hand. "Your clothing will be done by tonight," she handed the dress to you, "but in the meantime, this dress should do just fine."_ _ _ _

__

____You quickly changed into the dress and admired it in the long mirror before you. It was a dusty pink and surprisingly complimented your skin. The length stopped just above your toes. At your shoulders were two gold circular pins, which attached to two sheer pieces of extra fabric extending down your back. Below the v-shaped neckline was a small gold-beaded belt. You unbraided your hair and ran your fingers through your locks._ _ _ _

__

____You never thought you could look this beautiful._ _ _ _

__

____"Gods," said a voice behind you. You looked back to see Thor with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful. Truly like one of our own."_ _ _ _

__

____You smiled at him as the women helped you slip into golden sandals, "Thank you." The women stood, the older one clasping her hands together, proud of her masterpiece. "Thank you all."_ _ _ _

__

____The two of you left the home. "Where to next?" you asked, glancing up at him._ _ _ _

__

____He stopped walking and you did as well, "That depends..."_ _ _ _

__

____****_ _ _ _

__

____Thor led you to a large, dark room that seemed to go on for miles. Lining the corridors were white cells with large windows for walls, each one with a yellowish dazzling barrier. They were plain and brightly lit. The two of you walked in silence, your steps echoing against the stone floors. You glanced at the cells as you passed them. Creatures you'd never imagined and humanoid beings glared at you both. You found yourself picking up your pace, getting closer to Thor._ _ _ _

__

____Finally, he slowed his pace as he approached a corner cell. As you got closer, you were finally able to see him. He sat parallel to the yellow barrier, book in hand with his feet outstretched._ _ _ _

__

_Loki. ___

__

______His cell was much different from the others. Several pieces of furniture were placed throughout the cell, on a table were two bowls and a bottle of something, probably a sort of wine you guessed._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______His eyes were cold as he glared at his brother. He shifted his gaze to you and you shivered. "Come to gloat?" he asked, venom dripping from every word._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Enough, Loki. I've brought a friend."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______You lean closer to Thor and whisper, "You didn't exactly say what I'm supposed to do."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Ignoring you, Thor put on a smile, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Before you could protest, he left in a haste._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______You let out a frustrated sigh and Loki returned to reading. After a short while of silence, he spoke up. "You look ridiculous."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Excuse me?" You narrowed your eyes at him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He nodded. Without lifting his head, he continued, "A Midgardian playing dress-up? Aren't you a bit old for that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Anger seeped out from your pores, "Your brother thought I looked beautiful."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"He's not my brother," he seethed through his teeth. "And he's a fool."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

"Yeah well, at least I didn't commit a crime against humanity." _That was the worst comeback ever, you idiot. ___

__

________He looked up at you, the look in his green eyes resembling a wildfire. He closed his book and placed it on the floor next to him. "Why are you even here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________You stood dumbfounded... you didn't know. Thor didn't even bother elaborating, he just threw you to the wolves. Loki cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at your lack of an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

"You're wasting my time, _mortal. _"__

__

You raised an eyebrow and eyed him up and down, "Pretty sure all you have is time, _Liar God. _"__

__

____________"How dare you," he growled. Maybe you should be careful with how you speak to him...he is a killer..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_No,_ you thought, _you're the one who gets to leave while he rots away in the cell. Why bother with pleasantries. ___

__

He began spewing some sort of stupid dialogue about how powerful he is, yada-yada-yada. _Typical. ___

__

__________________You rolled your eyes as he went on. He noticed the bored look on your face. "Stupid girl," he said. "The second I get out of here, the only thing rolling will be your head on the ground."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________"How sweet," you said sarcastically with your hand over your heart. "Well, as you plan my death, I'm gonna go enjoy the banquet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________You turned to leave but he spoke up, "You didn't answer my question."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________"I know" you answered as you left his cell without looking back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________You found Thor pacing back and forth at the door of the dungeon. You punched his arm and grumbled, "what the hell? How could you just leave me there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Thor put his hands up in defense, "I thought you could handle him. You seem familiar in dealing with people of different calibers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________You go to answer but stop yourself and close your eyes. You were angered. Angered by your talk with Loki. Angered by Thor abandoning you with his brother. Angered that you now felt insecure in the Asgardian cloth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Taking a deep breath, you remind yourself of your happy place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________You open your eyes with a calm smile, "I'm done here, let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. 2500 fucking words oh my lord.
> 
> I just wanna give a shoutout to my friends and to those who are from Reddit. Thank you for your feedback! Feel free to keep commenting and leaving some constructive criticism!
> 
> Just an FYI, this story takes place after Loki and the Chitauri invaded New York, but before Thor: Dark World. I'm gonna be changing the plot a bit leading up to Dark World.
> 
> I just hope it makes sense when Dark World is supposed to take place in the story >.<
> 
> Also, you can find this on wattpad! Same title and same username!
> 
> Thank yall for reading,
> 
> Much love.
> 
> -Izzy <3


	4. The Girl and Her Drunk Shenanigans

Thor led you to a lavish banquet hall. A long wooden table sat at the center of the room and was filled with men and women. They were talking and laughing, telling stories of their adventures. The two of you stopped as he scanned the room. His eyes landed on a beautiful woman standing off to the side. He guides you over to her and bows his head. 

"Mother."

She smiled brightly and held her hand out to him. Her golden locks were pinned up, like a halo made of hair. Her gown was a dandelion yellow, with a sheer mesh-like neckline decorated with a mosaic of gems.

You quickly snap out of it and curtsy with your fist over your heart and your head bowed.

"This must be your friend," she said patting his arm. 

"Y/n L/n, your majesty," you responded. Thank god Thor briefed you about introductions on your way here...who know what would happen if you were rude to the Queen. 

She gently lay a hand on your arm, "Come, let me have a look at you, dear." You stand and look up, but avoid looking at her directly. I must look like an idiot. "The dress looks lovely on you. Compliments you well." She smiled kindly at you. You saw so much of Thor in her face: kind eyes, big smile.

You beamed at her, "I can't thank you enough, your majesty, for allowing me to come to Asgard. It's a beauty like no others."

Nodding she responded, "And as far as my husband is concerned, I'm the one who offered you this opportunity after my son confided in me." She winked at you, and without question, you nodded in agreement. She turned to Thor and laid a hand on his bicep and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

They shared a knowing look before she excused herself, "I hope you enjoy the banquet, my dear. Tomorrow we'll discuss your training." Without another word, she left the banquet hall.

"Shall we?" 

"Wait." He looked back at you. "What did she mean?"

He nodded, "She's probably going to bring Loki some books. I don't know why she entertains him. He--"

"No," you interrupted, "you know what I mean."

"My father..." you nodded for him to continue. "He doesn't believe Midgardians should be on Asgard."

Your mouth dropped slightly and you muttered, "Well that would've been great to know beforehand"

He gave you an apologetic look and began walking toward a different door. You followed closely behind him. He led you to a throne room. High pillars line the hall on both sides. On the opposite end you entered from, there were no walls, just a beautiful view of Asgard and its city. Standing under an archway, Odin stood and studied his kingdom.

"Father." Odin didn't flinch, or turn or even acknowledge your presence. He just stared out at Asgard. "I present Lady Y/n." You bow with your fist against your heart. 

"Have you settled in nicely?" He inquired.

"Um," you instantly got your shit together, forgetting your nerves. "Yes, All-Father. Thank you for you opening your home to me, and allowing me the opportunity to hone my abilities, sir." 

Your eyes remained at his feet and he chuckled. "Very well." He turned to his son and with a stern voice advised him, "During her stay on Asgard, she will be your responsibility. You are to ensure her safety, as well as maintain she stay out of trouble."

"Yes, of course, father," Thor responded with certainty.

"My dear," you daringly look up at him and he motions you to stand, "My wife tells me you possess the ability of illusions."

You cursed to yourself. Is it rude to correct the King? "That's definitely one way to put it. I hope to discover the full extent of my abilities so I can help people back home." 

He gives a cautious smile, "I hope you remember that with great power, comes great responsibility. Any power can be used for good--or even bad for that matter. Carry that with you during your training." You hummed in understanding and he gestured for you two to head back to the banquet hall. "You may go, enjoy the banquet."

You both thanked him and made your way back to everyone.

"Definitely more intimidating than you said," you joked.

****

Thor had introduced you to his close friends: the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. Volstagg was loud and hearty, Hogun was serious and silent, and Fandral was extremely polite and a little... flirtatious? Sif was bubbly but serious...definitely more bubbly when drinking.

They had welcomed you, asked you if you had any stories--which you didn't because you never actually went on a legitimate assignment. They still seemed warm and open to you. You were grateful for that.

Volstagg was telling a story about when he had come to Earth a few years back--when Thor had been cast out of Asgard. From Thor's hearty laugh and Sif's questionable smile, you could tell he was a very creative story-teller.

You weren't able to keep up with their high tolerance. And you thought Thor was an experienced drinker. Having all five of them guzzle down their ale, while you're not even done with your second mug. It didn't help that Asgardian alcohol was much more...intense.

Thor somehow lost track of your whereabouts while he and Volstagg were having a drinking contest. You found yourself stumbling into the dungeons, with a newfound sense of confidence. You wanted to confront Loki and his idiot face about his idiot remarks from earlier. You stumbled from cell to cell, forgetting where Loki was.

"You're not Loki," you moved to the next cell, "Ne-neither 're y-you." You looked around confused, the room spun a bit."Wherethehell isthat little--Oh!" You grinned like an idiot as you approached his cell.

He had an amused look on his face and mumbled, "This should be good."

You pointed your finger and narrowed your eyes, "You."

"Yes?"

"You...you..." you forgot what you were going to say. You tried to study his face but he kept swaying. Why was he swaying? 

"Not very lady-like for you to be wandering the halls drunk as an idiot on your first night in Asgard."

"W-willyoushutup," You growled as you leaned against the stone beam next to his cell. "You oweme an an ap-apopology." You tried to look fierce and angry...but this was an embarrassing sight. Your hair was frizzy, your dress was disheveled, your eyes were drooping.

He stifled a laugh, never had he thought a mortal would look so funny...stupid, yes, pathetic, yes, but funny? This was a first.

You continued your drunken rant.

"I camehere t-t-to help Muscles. Cuzthat's what friends arefor," you whined and stomped your foot. Your knees felt week and your body was tired but you ignored them. "Imgonna be 'ere for-for, well Idunno how long but" you burped, "I made a promise. And I nev-never break 'em."

You looked directly into his emerald eyes. "Never," you emphasized.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Shuddup." You looked him over and huffed, "You're such a-an emo."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" You waved your hand in dismissal.

"A-and a dra-drama queen." You giggle to yourself, imagining Loki like a 1950's actress, prim and dramatic...and so demanding. (I promise this isn't a dig at any actresses, just tryna emphasize Loki is a drama queen).

"You're quite pathetic," he said in a matter-of-fact one. You glared at him. Being done with your conversation you began to regain your balance. You wanted to leave him with one last gift before the night ended. 

A malicious grin formed on your face. 

Loki raised an eyebrow cautiously. You clumsily rubbed your hands together as your thought of your sweet revenge. He was completely dumbfounded by your strange actions, not knowing what was in store for him. You opened your eyes and giggled devilishly. 

"I hope you and your new roommate get acquainted." A low growl from behind startled him. He slowly turned around and he paled when he saw a wolf twice his size standing opposite him. "I would hate to see you turned to dog-chow." Contentedly you turned around and happily stumbled a bit.

"Wait!"

You stopped.

"Wait, you can't kill me. You _won't _kill me."__

____

____

You glanced back, "Oh?"

The wolf inched closer, snarling at him.

"Wait wait wait wait." 

He pleaded with you. How...out of character for the big bad wolf I heard about, you thought. You chuckled as the wolf growled and pounced. He flinched and turned his body away from it, waiting to be torn to shreds. But it never came. 

You burst out laughing and lost your balance. You landed on the stone floor, gasping for air.

Loki looked at you with pure outrage. The wolf stood outside the cell now, circling you protectively.

"You deceived me."

You finally caught your breath. "Oh god, that was good." You finally felt a little more stable and stood up, "Didn't think the God of Mischief would fall for something like that.”

"You'll regret that you mewling quim," he growled like your wolf. You could practically see his aura around him: rageful, vengeful, out-of-his-mind angry. But you shrugged it off. Sweet sweet psychological torture.

"Doubtful. Totally worth it," you quipped shaking your head with a proud smile.

You waved your hand and the wolf dispersed into the air. "Gooooodniiiiight," you sang as you left Loki's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I just finished this chapter at 4 AM!!!!!!!!
> 
> I clearly don't get enough sleep lmao.
> 
> I'm gonna work on chapter 5 tomorrow; my plan is to publish it tm but expect it for Monday evening.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Goodnight! (or Goodmorning lol)
> 
> -Izzy <3


	5. The Girl and Her Training

Birds chirped around you and the warmth of the sun graced your skin. You plopped a grape into your mouth and doodled in your notebook. You placed the pen down and looked at your work.

A chuckle escaped your lips as you placed the pen against your chin. Loki's intrigued face was sprawled on the pages... A broken memory from that night.

Days had gone by, but you could only remember bits and pieces. Drinking with Thor and his friends, stumbling in front of and amused Loki, and displaying your power to him. You couldn't remember the words you exchanged, or why you conjured a wolf, just that you did. 

_It was probably well deserved._

"Lady Y/n."

You looked up and closed your book, quickly making room on the bench for her, "Your majesty. Good morning! Um... what can I do for you?"

She returned a smile and sat beside you, "I hope you're adjusting well?"

You nodded, "Yes," you thought about how the last few days consisted of lots of reading, even training with Sif, "I have been. It's been different, but refreshing."

She nodded and glanced at your notebook. "Do you write?"

"And draw," you answered while you traced your fingers on the spine's stitching, "I hope it's okay that I've been writing about my training?"

She let out a soft chuckle, "Of course, my dear. Have the books helped?" You nodded again. "Wonderful." She stood and looked down at you, "Thor tells me it's been several days since you've gone back to visit his brother."

You go to open your mouth but don't know how to respond. It's true. You felt...uneasy about returning to the dungeons; anxious if Loki would find a way to retaliate. "Your majesty, if I may?" She nodded. "What exactly is my purpose being here? Going there? Thor has been dodging my questions."

"Lady Y/n, I've heard great things about you, and you've been a friend to Thor. I hope you being here will show Loki the error of his ways--that humanity and Midgardians are not what he perceives them to be." 

You were still confused. How could she honestly believe that about you? If Loki hadn't learned anything from your friends back home, why would he learn anything from you? An intern? A novice?

"Have a lovely day, Y/n." Her smile was just as warm as the sun. She turned and walked off, leaving you alone with your confusion.

_Well, that wasn't very helpful._

You pondered and tried to brainstorm. Maybe there was something you could get from _him._

****

You chewed at your thumbnail as you contemplated your next steps. Taking a deep breath and holding your head high, you walked through the dungeon to his cell.

"Well, well. Look who came crawling back." He was leaning against the wall with a chalice in hand.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, "Don't get too excited. I came out of obligation." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "First off, I need to apologize about the other night."

A laugh erupted from him, "For what? That pathetic excuse of an illusion?"

"Pathetic? Last I checked you were begging. Loki, God of... begging, was it?" You smirked as he clenched his jaw. Sighing you continued, "I _am_ sorry. I don't usually get that drunk. And so I might've lost my temper." You both stood in silence, and you averted your gaze.

"I find drunk you a bit more interesting."

"Oh really?"

He nodded with a sly smile, "Much more honest, too." He took a swig from his chalice. "You should really be careful who you confide in when you're drunk."

You frowned at him. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to _this_ version of me."

You both stood in silence again. Then he finally spoke up.

"Why exactly?" He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to the barrier, closer to you. "Why are you _obligated_ to come here?"

You hesitated. What could you say? _'Oh your brother asked me to come here and didn't say why, but he asked me to trust him.'_ or _'your mom apparently thinks I'm some sort of therapist now.'_ You sighed and looked up at him. "Do you want the honest answer, or what I think?"

His eyes narrowed. "Both."

"Truth? Your mother and brother think I'm something more than I am. What do I think? They're both wrong, but might as well make the best out of this."

He brought his hand below his chin as if he was pondering something. "Pathetic," he said to himself.

"Look," you started. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be doing, but I have a proposition"

He set the chalice down on the table, "Go on."

"I'll play nice and maintain honesty, and you..." his eyes urged you to continue, "You teach me."

His face twisted with confusion, "Pardon?"

"C'mon, Loki. Thor told me about your tricks. And since my illusion was 'pathetic,'" You stepped closer to the barrier, taunting him. "Show me better," you challenged. Something flashed in his eyes. "Besides, there's only so much I can learn from your mother's books. Why not learn from her greatest student?" _Ah, yes, Y/n, stroke his ego._

He smirked devilishly as he answered, "Why not, indeed?"

  
You left the dungeons feeling triumphant that you were able to crack him a bit. Frigga thinks you can get to Loki, but he doesn't know or trust you yet. He probably never will... but it might be in your best interest to act like you were at least a little interested in his...many talents.

As you walk back to your room, you find Thor heading in your opposite direction. You smiled and waved, "Hi, Thor."

"Y/n!" He beamed and slowed his pace as he reached you. "Are you busy?" You shake your head and he nods, "Come with me." You turn around and follow him. He leads you to the training grounds where Sif, The Warriors Three, and other soldiers were training.

"What exactly am I doing here?" You questioned. Thor gave you a reassuring smile as he waved down his four friends. They greeted you with big mischievous smiles and you began to feel uneasy. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Sif shoots Thor a nasty look, "You didn't tell her?"

He chuckles and shrugs, "What fun would that be? She'll be fine."

"Hi," you waved your hand with a straight face, " _she_ is right here. Why exactly will I be fine?"

Volstagg wrapped an arm around you and laughed, "You'll do just great. No need to fret."

You squirmed and pulled away, "Can you guys just tell me what the hell is going on."

Fandral smirked, "You received training on Midgard, correct?" You nodded. "And Sif has been training you over the last few days?" You nodded again. 

"You'll be fighting one of us by the end of the month," Hogun said plainly.

You stood dumbfounded. There was no way they were serious. Right? _You_ fighting one of _them_? It was a rigged fight. There was no way little-ole-you could take on one of them. 

Fandral leaned to Thor and whispered, "Is she having a heart attack?"

****

You sighed as you stared up at the crisp sky. There were hardly any clouds, and the sun was beating down on you. The birds sang their usual tunes. It was calming.

A shadow covered the sun above you and a stern face looked down at you. Sif gently kicked your arm as you laid on the ground, "Get up." She walked away, "Time to focus, Y/n. You can't be distracted."

You silently groaned and pulled yourself off the ground. You had one more day until one of the five of them were to challenge you. You still didn't know who, so they took turns training you each day. You kept up with your conditioning and running--you knew Steve and Nat would hound you when you got back if you didn't. You could hear their supportive nagging in your head every morning as you pushed yourself further and further.

You took a deep breath and channeled your energy into your hands. You felt them get warm, as they radiated with a yellow light. You felt the light solidify and extend into two sharp daggers.

Frigga's books were...helpful, to say the least. They focused on magic, which was relatively different from your powers. But after some playing around you were able to harness your energy into different forms. Well, and Loki had been _very_ critical about your abilities. He mostly just doubted you and made fun of you when you would show him what you learned. Besides, over the last month, you only visited once a week due to your busy training schedule. So it's not like he's seen how much you've improved. Not that his approval mattered.

As the weeks progressed, your illusions had improved too. You were able to make your illusions cover more ground, do two or three illusions at once, and even camouflage yourself. The last one you were especially proud of. It definitely helped in combat training.

Sif held her shield close to her chest, with her sword at her side. She had a small smirk on her face. She gave you a small nod.

You lunged toward her but she dodged to your right. She swung her sword toward you.

But you quickly blocked her with both your daggers. 

You focused your strength on stopping her sword. You knew she'd probably swing at you with her shield.

She did.

You ducked and pushed yourself to your left, putting some distance between you two. Now you were the one on the defensive.

You put a glamour on yourself and watched as your illusioned-self and Sif slowly circled each other.

Sif ran toward your clone but they dodged her. 

Your clone continued to dodge Sif's attacks and avoided any physical blocks.

You made sure to move slowly and quietly as you inched closer to Sif from behind. You were finally close enough to catch her by surprise.

Just as you were about to act, her sword passed through your clone.

Your eyes widened as she followed through with her swing and turned her body so its blade just barely touched your neck.

You stood still but let the glamour fall. She panted as she smirked at you.

"Better," she started, "But if you allow your illusion to remain untouched for too long, your opponent will grow suspicious."

Her sword was still sitting next to your neck. "I yield," you chirped, still stunned by how fast she was. She let her arm fall to her side, sword in hand, and you two walked over to a tree. She leaned against the tree and drank some water. "How am I supposed to beat any of you?" you asked sitting under the shade.

Sif shook her head and looked down at you, "It's not always about beating your opponent, but learning and adapting."

"So when I have my first mission I'm supposed to befriend my enemy?" You responded sarcastically.

"Y/n," she looked at you sternly, "You can learn great things from your enemies. Your goal may be to win, but there's much more to take away from any fight you're in." You sighed as you laid back onto the cold grass. 

You knew she was right, but that didn't ease your anxiety. You were going up against an Asgardian.

_You can learn great things from your enemies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I had to take a short hiatus cuz i had a stomach bug and college midterms. 
> 
> Chapters should be published regularly now! I'm planning to get ahead of writing them so i can post multiple at once.
> 
> I'm planning on having a discord group where we can binge Marvel movies so if you're interested comment or DM me!
> 
> I'll also be starting Questions of the Week to get to know yall!
> 
> Stay Classy,
> 
> xx Izzy <3
> 
> QOTD: What's your favorite snack/candy?
> 
> AOTD: I'm obsessed with Airhead X-tremes


	6. "She's dangerous" "So am I"

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END**

You, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral in the banquet hall for dinner. You had gotten used to how rowdy it got in the evenings. You learned quickly it was an every-night thing to throw bangers for dinner.

Tomorrow was the day--you were going to go up against one of them. 

You went to take another sip of your wine but widened your eyes when you realized your chalice was empty. Your anxiety was definitely overwhelming you a bit. You poured yourself another glass but promised yourself that was your last one. You couldn't risk getting hammered before a big fight.

You picked at meat in front of you as you all chatted and laughed.

Then Vostagg addressed you, "So, Lady Y/n, what did you learn from your training?" He raised a playful eyebrow as the rest of them looked intrigued.

You laughed to yourself when you pointed to Thor, "He's bigger than me," you shifted your finger to Fandral who was next to you, "taller than me." You moved your finger to Hogun, "And he's older than me." Then Sif, "and stronger than me." You finally pointed to Volstagg, "and his arm's a little bit longer than me." (Please tell me you get this reference).

They all looked at you with confused and concerned faces.

"If that's all she's learned, she's doomed," Hogun said concerned.

You giggled, "It's just a song, you guys." You tilted your head and smiled thankfully, "No, I learned a lot, I swear."

"She definitely has tricks up her sleeves, gentlemen," Sif said smirking. She placed a piece of fruit into her mouth and winked at you.

Thor nodded and rubbed his stomach, "Oh, believe me, I know." He lightly shivered as he remembered something. "I thought she stabbed me, but her clone went right through me."

Laughter echoed through the banquet hall as the six of you continued to chat and joke til late.

With your books in hand, you made your way to the dungeon. You hadn't seen him yet that week. You told yourself you needed to focus on your training for the fight, but you couldn't help finding yourself feeling guilty. Why? No fucking idea.

You slowed your pace as you approached his cell, finding him lying on his bed. You nodded curtly and turned to leave.

"Look who finally decided to show up."

You smoothly spun around with a cheeky smile, "Aww, did you miss me?"

He leaned up, letting his elbows rest on his knees, and chuckled, "Not you, per se."

You mouthed 'ah' as you moved closer. "Well it's not like you need company," you jabbed as you gestured to the other cells. He narrowed his eyes and smiled dryly. You chuckled as you sat down on the floor and reclined your legs. You were relieved to be wearing your regular clothes again... that's why you'd go to the dungeons so late; hardly anyone was awake to criticize you breaking the rules.

You opened your books to read and take notes from where you left off. You could feel his stare clawing at you for attention. "Can I help you?"

He shrugged.

You nodded and continued reading, but the goddamn fucker would not stop staring. "Okay," you said annoyed, "this is getting creepy, Loki. What do you want?"

He hesitated.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" You raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Your 'big day' is tomorrow. Isn't this...what did you call it... self-sabotage?"

You laughed, "Wow, look at you, picking up on the psychology I've been spewing." He rolled his eyes and you shook your head. "It's not like I'd actually get any sleep. And why exactly do you care, Troublemaker? Wouldn't that just be another thing for you to shit on me for?"

He smirked, "Oh, no, darling. You'll lose either way. I get that pleasure, regardless."

You scrunched your nose and shook your head. "Such a wise-ass," you mumbled. "Well, if it's any consolation, I caught your--Thor by surprise yesterday." 

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Is that so?"

You nodded proudly, "Yup. My clone stabbed him. Never thought I'd see the day where _I_ scared the Almighty God of Thunder." You laughed to yourself as you thought about his expression--shock and betrayal. You furrowed your brows, "It was kinda unsettling. He looked genuinely traumatized."

Loki let out a laugh and you looked at him. He was reminiscing about something, " _That_ , would be my fault." You leaned forward but he didn't continue. "Well done, though. Wouldn't have expected a Midgardian to pull that off."

I shrugged and leaned onto your arms' support, letting the backhanded compliment roll off your shoulders.

You looked around his cell. He had fresh fruit and pheasant from the banquet. You figured Frigga sent the food, and then diverted your gaze to his books. No new ones. 

"What do you do when you're bored?"

Loki looked at you as you blankly stared back, but didn't answer.

"Is that the point of this?" You gestured to the cell, "To slowly get you to be silent with your own thoughts? So you can face what you've done, but internally?" You pulled your legs up to your chest and hugged them. "You'd definitely go insane at some point. I mean I just don't ge-"

"Enough."

You quickly shut your mouth at the harsh tone in his voice. You were trying to get him to open up, possibly let his guard down...just a little. He stared at you, his eyes now filled with disdain and something else you couldn't make out. "I...I'm sorry. I di-"

"Leave." He said quietly, but sternly. You went to respond but this time he yelled. "LEAVE!"

You flinched and gathered your books. You stood and made your leave. Quickly glancing back, you caught one last glimpse of him. 

His back was turned to you as he stood, his hands were clenched, and his body was stiff.

The next morning you made your way to Thor. One of the guards told you he was still in his chambers. You picked at your fingernails as you contemplated knocking or just leaving.

You couldn't stop thinking about last night. You felt bad for pissing Loki off that bad. You never saw him that angry and you certainly weren't expecting it. Did you deserve to be snapped at like that? Probably. But it was still...

Just as you turned to leave his door swung open. Thor looked down at you with confusion, "Y/n? What are you doing here this early?"

You scratched at the back of your hand, "Can we talk? Privately?" 

He nodded, "I actually need to speak to you about something important."

He led you outside to a garden. It was empty as the two of you walked its grounds.

"Something's troubling you." He stated. You nodded, trying to find the right words.

"I don't think this is working."

He furrowed his brows and stopped walking. You halted as well. "What do you mean?"

You ran a hand through your locks and sighed. "He's not going to open up to me. I'm not helping. He's too...guarded." You looked up at the fluffy clouds and furrowed your brows, "And being locked up, definitely isn't helping my case or his."

"What are you getting at?"

"How bad of an idea do you think it would be for me to ask your father for some...leniency?"

His eyes widened, realizing what you meant. "Y/n," he started.

You looked at him seriously, "I know, I know it's unlikely... but every time I think I'm getting somewhere he pulls back and hides away in a shell of himself."

"My father doesn't even know the full extent as to why you're here."

You tilted your head while crossing your arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Oh, come on. You don't actually believe that do you? He's Odin, the All-Father."

He let out a sigh, "As much as I would love to see him out of there, it's not a good idea. Not now, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly, you've only talked to him five or six times, yes?" 

You nodded reluctantly, "Well, yeah. But I doubt anything would change. You know your brother, Muscles. He's too guarded, and being put on display like an animal at the zoo isn't hel--"

"There's something else." You raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "I need to go back to Earth."

"What?"

You followed Thor at a fast pace to Heimdall. He filled you in on the way. Heimdall could no longer see Jane. 

Looks like that fight was put on hold. _Thank God_ , you thought. 

You could tell he was worried and told him you were coming with him, no arguments. You argued it was cuz you were his responsibility both on Earth and in Asgard. He didn't have the time nor patience to argue so he silently agreed. You gave a quick hello to Heimdall and he made a quick conversation with Thor, before opening the Bifrost and sending you both to Jane's last location.

You arrived and looked around. There were several industrial shipping crates. Your eyes landed on two brunettes talking a few feet away from you.

Suddenly the sky opened up and it started pouring. "Great," you grumbled getting drenched.

Both brunettes looked in your direction, and one of them stormed over.

"Jane," Thor said. She reached a hand up to his face and then slaps him. Your mouth drops and you step back giving them safe.

The rain stopped and you looked around confused. It was no longer raining directly on you. You went to say something but stopped when Jane slapped him a second time, "Where were you?!"

Thor's face was full of concern, "Where were you? Heimdall could not see you." 

As the two talked Darcy approached and you went up to her. "Hi," you said relieved to not be focusing on the awkward conversation between Jane and Thor.

She turned her head. "Hi?" She said confused. "Have we met?"

You shook your head, "Right, no. I'm Y/n. A friend of Thor's from...work?"

She nodded, "I'm Darcy, an intern for Jane." She pointed to a guy being detained at a car behind you, "And that's my intern." You nodded awkwardly and bounced on your heels. You glanced back at the two. They were about to kiss until Darcy interrupted about the weird phenomenon with the rain.

"Hey, is that you?" she asked Thor. The rain stopped as Thor looked up.

"Um," Darcy started, "I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."

Jane gave a dry smile to Darcy and her eyes landed on you. "Um, hi." She turned back to Thor. "Hold that thought," she said before running toward the police.

Darcy and Thor greeted each other as you three made your way to Jane and the cops. Just as you're about to reach her, the cop reaches out to grab her. Suddenly a bright red light and a strong force burst out from them. Everyone gets pushed back and Thor screams out for Jane.

He runs to her and you help Darcy up. "Are you alright?" he asks.

The cops draw their weapons and slowly approach them, telling Jane to stand down and put her hands up. Thor tries to reason with them. 

"Look, officers, you don't know what's happening, neither do we. But it's best if you all stepped back," You warned.

The cop shook his head, "She's dangerous." You rolled your eyes.

"So am I," Thor responded. "Y/n." You nodded and moved closer to them as Thor grabs Jane.

You could feel the wind pick up around you as the Bifrost opened. You noticed Jane tightened her eyes and you chuckled at her response. It was definitely something that took time getting used to, you would know.

You arrive back and sigh in relief that the brief rollercoaster ride is over. "We have to do that again," Jane said with an excited smile. She noticed Heimdall and greeted him with a shy smile.

"Welcome to Asgard," he said, smiling in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH HIIIII  
> Okay, so I know this doesn't entirely fit the canon storyline. But I figured the whole "bringing peace back to the 9 realms" happened before Y/n arrived in Asgard. Idk exactly lol, but that's what I'm going for
> 
> AlsoOoooOoo I'm finally ahead of my chapters! When you read this, both chapters 5 and 6 will be published this week.
> 
> I'm setting a schedule for new chapters: Two chapters a week, usually posted on the weekends.
> 
> AHHHHHH Things are finally picking up. I have a few other NON-CANON things planned so please try to understand that it's not gonna be exactly the same.
> 
> Love yall.
> 
> xx Izzy <3
> 
> QOTD: What is your favorite cartoon?
> 
> AOTD: Recently it's been Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures.


End file.
